Candyland
by DeAngelo'sMuse
Summary: Dedicated to AgapeXenia for helping me decorate an office like Candyland. Summary: Sam thinks Gabriel needs a birthday. This is a drabble...


**A/N This is dedicated to my dear friend, AgapeXenia, for helping me transform my Mom's office into Candyland in the space of a week. **

**There was a lot of glitter, paint, and candy involved. Not necessarily in that order.**

**Anyways, this is more of a drabble than anything else…. Rated T for _suggestion_?**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

"Sam, what the hell?" Dean shouted as he stepped through the door of the abandoned house the two Winchesters had found shelter in. Dean's green eyes were blown wide in confusion and then remarkably, annoyance. Sam's floppy hair could be seen behind a stack of boxes adorning the living room. He stuck his head around to glance at his older brother, puppy dog eyes in full force. Dean sent him a nasty glare before plopping down on the only available chair in the room to enjoy his meal. "What is all…_this_?"

The entire room was dispersed with glitter, candy, candy decorations, and to Dean's amazement, _more candy_. Sam stood up, shaking off a load of glitter from his jeans and tossed a plastic lollipop to the side. "I'm throwing Gabriel a birthday party, Dean," Sam said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sure, the angel didn't _really_ have a birthdate but why not make one up? Typically, Dean would have a smooth comeback for his little brother's idea but instead he simply stared Sammy down. Sam sighed, grabbed his 'lunch' that consisted of a salad and plopped down on the floor. "Look, I know it's stupid but I want it to be special."

"I never said it was stupid. Gabe's _your_ boyfriend, Sammy," Dean chuckled, eyebrows rising in surprise. Sam flushed at the approval but said nothing, glancing around the room. He'd managed to set up half the room with a few tables he'd found around the house. He'd run out earlier for supplies, keeping his mouth sealed when Dean asked him what was in the bag. Crunching up the burger wrapper in his hand, Dean tossed it bag in the food bag. "Hey, how do you know Gabe's not gonna, I dunno, drop in or something. Wouldn't that ruin the surprise?"

"Hey, Dean, where's Cas?" Sam asked suddenly. This made the older Winchester pause for a second, recalling his last chat with his angel. Now that he thought about it, Cas had said something in a hurry this morning, catching Dean in a brief sleepy kiss before taking off. It dawned on Dean that perhaps he'd been leaving to distract Gabriel…

"Aw, Sammy, you used my angel as a diversion?" Dean whined incredulously. Sam grinned and shuffled away before Dean could toss any offending objects his way.

"Mind helping? We don't have a case and the sooner I can get this together, the sooner you and Cas will be reunited," Sam bribed, sticking out a hand with plastic wall decoration in the shape of gumdrops. Dean scowled but took them anyway, snatching the roll of tape Sam had as well. He might as well get this over with. _Who knows what kind of torture Gabriel is putting Cas through._

* * *

About an hour into the decorating frenzy and Dean was wiping the glitter off his fingers onto his jeans with a grunt of frustration. "I don't get it Sam, this is nice and all but why don't you just wrap yourself up and lay on a bed? Sam flushed warmly and glanced away from his brother. _Not something we need to discuss_. "Wow, you wouldn't believe how gross that felt on my lips. Anyways, wouldn't that be more effective?" Dean cleared his throat after a moment and returned to putting up giant plastic lollipops, straining to keep from laughing outright at the ridiculousness.

"I, uh, well, that's kind of my plan. I was gonna kick you and Cas out for the night," Sam said, hanging a rainbow streamer from the ceiling. "Just grab a motel for the night. I'm sure Cas wouldn't mind the separate accommodations." Dean cocked an eyebrow and shrugged. If that's what Sammy needed, than that's what Sammy's gonna get.

"I can manage that." There was another tense silence as they continued working, only the occasional groan as one of the hunters attempted to shake off glitter. Once they were finished with the main decoration, the entire living room was decked out like one of Willy Wonka's Candy Rooms. "Well, now that the place looks like a unicorn threw up on it, I'd say it's time to move on. Anything else to do, Sammy?" Dean turned to his little brother, eyeing the way Gigantor was blushing.

"Nothing you can help me with," Sam grumbled. Dean scrunched his face up, trying to pretend he hadn't just heard that. Stalking towards the stairs, Dean glanced over his shoulder.

"Let me take a shower and I'll be out of your hair. No way am I going out looking like a fairy princess. I get enough looks already," Dean grumbled before making his way upstairs. Sam didn't even bother to respond, simply sprinting up the stairs to the abandoned room he and Gabriel had claimed as their own. He'd already gotten everything he wanted, bags of supplies shoved none too carefully in the closet. The bed was made as soon as Gabriel had left and Sam had immediately set out tons of candles on different surfaces. The smell of cinnamon apples wafted about the room gently and the young Winchester took a moment to sort his thoughts. He'd been meaning to do this for a while. It wasn't so much a birthday party as it is just a way to shake things up. Hell, Gabe doesn't even have a true 'birthday' though he could probably just choose one if he wanted.

It hadn't been hard to get Cas to agree to the plan either. Gabriel had actually been bugging the poor angel for days and Sam figured if he promised to keep Gabe busy, Cas would agree to anything. In fact, all he'd promised was that Cas would have Dean to himself for the night and a majority of tomorrow. Time is valuable when you're saddled with a Winchester. So that had been cleared up pretty easily.

Getting Gabe to leave was interesting, though. At first, when Sam had gotten up this morning with Gabriel clinging to his side under the covers, the Winchester had been certain his plan wouldn't work. Gabriel had stirred not long after Sam and his amber eyes had stared the hunter down with a dangerous intensity. The hunter had never been good at lying (what Winchester really is?) and Gabe had nearly gotten the truth out of him. Only then did Cas pop in with an urgent plea for Gabriel to help him with some unknown mission. It worked. Barely.

A loud bang could be heard down the hall and for a fleeting moment, Sam thought perhaps Cas hadn't been able to keep Gabriel away long enough. When there was a curse following the bang, it became obvious that it was Dean having dropped something. Sam relaxed and returned to his work, not wanting to get behind. Downstairs may be ready but he himself certainly wasn't. He wouldn't be able to do any preparing until his brother left entirely. He could, however, unpack the bags in the closet. He tossed a bag of Reese's Pieces on the bed, moving on to the next item. He stared at it for a moment, debating whether he was brave enough to wear it, even for Gabriel. After a few more seconds of staring, Sam tossed it back in the bag. Hershey's brand underwear is for another day.

"I'm out," Dean said, poking his head into the room. His jaw dropped just a little as he glanced around the room, ignoring Sam's yelp of surprise. "Wow, always knew you were a teenaged girl on the inside, Samantha." Dean backed out of the room as Sam chucked a handful of candy at his face with a half-hearted yell of 'jerk'. "Alright, bitch, I'm leaving. Deliver Castiel to my motel room in an hour or I'll send a search party." Sam chuckled as he heard the front door slam but he quickly sobered up, moving quickly to set up the rest of the room. It wouldn't be long before Cas brought Gabriel back to the house.

* * *

Gabriel sighed once again as he tried to help Castiel with whatever it was the angel was trying to do. They'd been all over the place all afternoon and so far they'd done absolutely nothing. "Cas, what are we doing?" Gabriel asked, tossing a peanut in the elephant cage at the zoo they were currently visiting. The animal barely registered their presence. Cas, seemingly in deep thought, said nothing and merely glanced at his watch as if it was the most important thing in the world.

"You're going to the house and I am joining Dean with other accommodations," Cas said stiffly before simply disappearing. Gabriel stood there for a moment, confused, before vanishing as well. A pair of children looking at the spot where they'd been stood with little mouths agape.

Gabriel appeared in the living room first. He kind of figured Sammy would be there doing some kind of research, the big loveable nerd that he is. Instead, an explosion of bright colors and a smell he was so familiar with he could practically differentiate the candies. "Sammy?" He almost thought he'd get an answer but there was nothing so Gabriel simply shrugged and walked into the living room. Hell, the kid had really gone to all the trouble to make the place look like Candyland, even if it was low budget. "Wouldn't have it any other way," Gabriel chuckled as he plucked at the Jolly Ranchers in the top hat shaped bowl, eyeing the rest of the 'candy bar' with interest.

There was a creak from the ceiling signifying movement on the upper level. If that wasn't a sign, then the mighty archangel didn't know squat. Grabbing a handful of candies, he shoved them into the pockets of his coat before descending the stairs. Something told him he shouldn't just pop into the room unannounced. _Don't want to scare Sammy if he's up to naughty things without me_. Gabriel waggled his eyebrows to himself; he really cracks himself up sometimes. The scent of cinnamon apples drifted down the hall from a closed door, a flicker of light bursting from the crack underneath. On the door, in large pink bubble lettering, a sign read "Welcome to Candyland. Want a taste?"

The archangel approached slowly, putting a hesitant hand on the door before pushing it open slowly. It creaked and the smell of candy joined the cinnamon in a chorus of complimentary tang. "Sam…?" Gabriel asked slowly when he poked his head into the room. A long tanned body lay draped across the bed taking away any notice that the sheets were only rough unwashed cotton. Sam had his hair brushed back though that didn't do much to sway its ideas about volume. Glittering hazel eyes focused solely on those of a startled archangel, daring him to come closer. Swept across the plains of the hunter's hard abs, a large golden ribbon was bound in a bow. Littered about the room and across Sam's body were tons of candies, scattered strategically.

Finally gaining his senses back, Gabriel crept forward until he was kneeling by the bed, nose brushing against the hunters. "Is it my birthday?" The angel's words were choked when a grin spilt on Sam's lips. Pulling the archangel up onto the bed, Sam merely smirked.

"Do you want it to be?"

* * *

"Dean, why are you covered in glitter?" Cas' head tilted to the side in confusion, watching his charge with interest. Dean froze while eating his burger. The two had stopped to grab a bite to eat before returning to their 'room' and consequently, Cas had noticed something Dean had not. In fact, the hunter thought he'd gotten all of it off.

Scowling, Dean replied with a simple "Sam's a little girl" before going back to his meal. He'd get his brother back. maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday.

Cas could use a birthday party too.

* * *

**A/N There ya have it, AgapeXenia. Here's my thank you drabble. **

**Did everybody enjoy this fine work of late night rambles?**

**-DAMuse**


End file.
